Seto's Lovely Kami Jewel Live
Main Information * Idol: [[Seto Vessalius|'Seto Vessalius']] Form: Lovely Kami Jewel * Coord: Angelic Mauve Coord * Song: Koi Kaze (Idolm@ster Cinderella Girls) * Stage: [http://aikatsu.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Stage Princess Stage] 50_2.11_14.png Before the Live Moffun: Okey Seto, are you ready~Moffu? Seto: Yes Moffun. Laura: Ganbatte! *said Laura jumping on him* Seto: Yeah Yeah jejeje Moffun: Laura, leave him, he has a live now~Moffu Laura: Ookeeey! *said with a smile*. Seto: Today I will go with the Lovely one Moffun. Moffun: Okey~Moffu Laura: THe lovely one today jejeje* Laura laughed thinking about Wiwi so she aproached to Seto's ears and whispered to him* It can be that you are thinking about Mr. W for the live of today? *said making Seto blushed* Seto: O-of course not! *answered embarrased cause Laura saw throw his thoughts* Wel, see you after song *he said and then, he went to the change room* Meganee, I'm ready! Meganee: Okey Seto, please scan the amount of tickets for your coord. You can also scan your Friends Ticket. ~Pripara Change~ Meganee: The royal-princess style of the dress combinates perfectly with you, is a perfect combination! Seto: Angelic Mauve Coord! Live ~On The Stage~ The music start to sound as a pink lovely aura grow from Seto's body and his kirara appeared but he (reffering ot the kirara) was different, he was pink in place of tourquise. (they are pink when the person is in love or embarrased) '-Kawaita kaze ga kokoro toori nukeru' (The dry wind blows through my heart) '-Afureru omoi tsuresatte hoshii...' (I want it to take these overflowing emotions with it...) '-Futari no kage nanigenai kaiwa mo' (Our shadows, and our casual chatter,) '-Shitto shiteru setsunaku naru kore ga koi nano?' (I’m jealous of them… it becomes painful… is this love?) Then, Seto's lovely aura stared to grow bigger and bright while thinking in Mr. W for Laura's fauly and finally, his aura surrounded the whole stadium '-Anata shika mienaku natte omoi so datte ku bakari' (I can only see you… I only keep thinking of you.) '-Kurushikute mise kake no egao mo tsukurenai nante' (It’s so painful, I can’t even create a fake smile.) His face was totally red and his eyes were so bright and beautiful for the power of the love that all the audience was blushed. ~Chorus~ '-Kokoro kaze ni tozasareteku, Kazoe kirenai namida to ienai kotoba dakishime ' (My heart is closed by the wind, holding these uncountable tears and words I can’t say… ) ''-At the same time he says that a lot of paper lampents start to fly up in the whole stadium, it was a wonderful view.'' '-Yureru omoi madowasarete Kimi o sagashiteiru tada kimi ni aitai only you' (These swaying emotions mislead me. I’m looking for you, I just want to see you… only you.) Just after say that he went to the centre of the stage. '-Making Drama, Switch On!' A drawbridge of light carries Seto to a Castle in Venecia, then Mr. W silhouette appears and grabs his hands as they start dancing a bals surrounded by a lot of color silhouettes and wood boats. '-Namida wa ima asa no hoshi ni, Sabishisa wa tsumetai umi ni ' (My tears become the morning stars, and my sadness, the cold sea…) Then, Mr. W silhouette kisses Seto and while they're kissing Seto grabs Mr. W mask and reveals his identity. -'Masquerade Party of the first love' -'Hitohira no kaze fuku sono naka de, kawatteku tokete yuku, chikaku de kanjite itai' (Inside the blowing wind I change and melt, I want to feel you close to me.) '-Cyalume Change!' He says and changes into his Cyalume coord. -'Michite wa kakeru omoi ga ima Itoshikute afuredasu no mai odoru kaze no naka de' (My feelings wax and wane, I love them so much that they overflow in this dancing wind.) -'Meguriaeta kono kiseki ga, Haruka na daichi o koete anata to mirai e arukitai no' (This miracle I came across once again overcomes the distant lands, I want to walk into the future with you.) And makes his final pose while his Kirara was next to him. His lovely aura was fulling all the stadium. Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Debut Live Category:Solo Live Category:Seto's Shows Category:Seto Vessalius Category:Xesc13primero Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPrincess